goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Samira behaves at Burgerville/Ungrounded
Characters Samira-Princess Samira's mom-Allison Clerk-Kimberly Brandi-Kendra Esma-Kimberly Brandi and Esma's mom (Wendy Darling from Peter Pan)-Princess TheSpacebotsFanLover20000-Steven SuperSkiploomFanGirl20-Ivy Plot Samira gets a Chocolate Milkshake instead of the Strawberry Milkshake. Transcript Samira: Hey mom. Samira's mom: What is it Samira? Samira: Can we go to Burgerville? Because I am very hungry. Samira's mom: Sure! Because BrainSurgeFanJustin took Jeff and Bobby to Gamestop to get Mario Party The Top 100 for the Nintendo 3DS. So, Let's Go! (at Burgerville) Soleil Spacebot: Hi, I'm Soleil Spacebot. Anyways, welcome to Burgerville. What would you and your daughter would like to order? Samira's mom: I would like to get an Original Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, and a Medium Coke. Samira: And I would like to get a Pepper Bacon Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, a Medium Pepsi, and a Strawberry Milkshake. Soleil Spacebot: I'm really sorry, Samira. But the Strawberry Milkshakes were sold out! Samira: Really? Aw, Come On! Soleil Spacebot: But don't feel bad. The Chocolate Milkshakes are still available! Samira: Okay, I want that one instead! Samira's mom: Wow, Samira! That was very smart! We'll have that to go please! Soleil Spacebot: Okay, here you go! Thanks for choosing Burgerville! Have a nice day! (at Home) Samira's mom: Wow, Samira, you did very very very very very very very very good! Samira: But what about those two girls in the dark gray dress, purple and black shirt and black pants? I saw them attacking their mom! Samira's mom: Okay, let's watch what happened back at the Burgerville restaurant. (at Burgerville) Brandi: Mom! I said I wanted an American Colossal, Large Fries, a Large Coke, and a Strawberry Milkshake right now! Esma: And I said I wanted a Tillamook Cheeseburger, Large Fries, a Large Pepsi, and a Strawberry Milkshake right now! Wendy Darling: Brandi and Esma! The clerk said that the Strawberry Milkshakes were sold out! You girls can either get a Chocolate Milkshake, or nothing at all! Brandi: (Wiseguy's voice) Oh! Why don't you just engage us? Esma: (Kidaroo's voice) Engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us engage us right here at Burgerville! Wendy Darling: Oh my god! Brandi and Esma, you girls are spoiled brats! We're going home right now! You girls are grounded until May 2018! Esma: (Kidaroo's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mom, I will behave! Brandi: (Wiseguy's voice) Mommy, mommy, mommy! Please give us another chance! We'll be good! We will behave! TheSpacebotsFanLover20000: Me and my sister, SuperSkiploomFanGirl20 just came back from the mall. SuperSkiploomFanGirl20: Anyways, I would like to get a Tillamook Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, a Medium Pepsi, and a Chocolate Milkshake. TheSpacebotsFanLover20000: And I would like to get an American Colossal, Medium Fries, a Medium Dr. Pepper, and a Chocolate Milkshake as well. Soleil Spacebot: Here you go! Thanks for choosing Burgerville! Have a nice day! (at Home) Samira's mom: Samira, since you behaved at Burgerville, you are ungrounded forever! You can do whatever you want! Samira: Wow! Thanks, mom! You are the best mom ever! Category:Ungrounded Stuff